The Last of the Dovahkiins
by Wingstripe
Summary: Gothi has a dream that a hero will rise to save Berk from a terrifying dragon name Alduin. Will this hero save them or will the village of berk come up in flames. (First fan-fic)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"HICCUP!" A voice boom over Hiccup's bed.  
A scrawny boy peek through the covers, and then close his eyes, "Dad… not now….. Five more minutes?" He ask.  
Stoick the Vast (his father) shake his head. "No son right now!" He took off the covers so now the sunlight can reach him.  
"AHH!" Screamed hiccup, "It BURNS!" His hands cover his face  
Stoick groaned and face palmed.  
"Get up right now son…" He said "We need you"  
"Why?" He whine.  
"Because….. Oh just get up!" his father lift him up by the back of his collar and set him down. "Meet me at the Grand Hall… Promise me you won't be late"  
Hiccup just smile. "Don't worry dad! Me and Toothless we'll be their"  
"You didn't promise still" He reminded  
His son sigh and roll his eyes "I promise I won't be late dad…"  
"Good…. Now hurry"

**At The Grand Hall**

Hiccup enter through the giant doors of the Grand Hall. There his father saw him and sigh.  
"Hiccup please tell me you have an excuse of why you're LATE?!" He boom.  
"Oh you know" He grin. "I was showing the girls these" Hiccup the scrawny boy made a flexing pose.  
Some of the Vikings chuckle but was interrupted by their Chief's glare, but then sigh.  
"Well at least you're here" He said. "Let's begin"  
Gothi (Berk's elder) start drawing some symbols on a piece of paper  
Gobber (a blacksmith) was translating…. Poorly  
"eh… okay….. Ummmm she said 'I have a dream…. A dream that we all perish in flames-'wait…. That came out wrong" his reward is a staff to the head. "Ow! Sorry I'll fix it. What I meant she said 'I have a dream…. A dream that a hero with strange powers that will save us from evil….. He is called Dovah- ummm Dovah-'"

"You mean Dovahkiin?" a blonde girl ask.  
"YES! Thank you Astrid! Wait… how did you know?" Gobber ask.  
Astrid shrug "well I don't know about them but when I was a child my grandfather told me stories about him…. He said that a Dovahkiin can slay dragons and use their soul to unlock Shouts"  
Mildew (a cranky elder) shouted "Then we should kill these demons so we can be the most powerful village in the world!"  
Heather (a new girl in the village) object. "I know the story about the Dovahkiin when I was a young girl. We can't just slay them!  
"And why is that!"  
"Because… not all of us are Dragonborn"  
"What's Dragonborn?" a Viking shouted  
Heather answer "It's is Dragonborn in Nord… In Dragon's tongue it's Dovahkiin"  
"Ohhhhh" said the Vikings.  
"Wait why is he going to come here? Not to some other village?" Hiccup ask.  
Gothi start drawing again  
"Eh heh" Gobber read "She said 'an evil dragon is coming…. A dragon that can't be tame by Hiccup….. But can only be slain by the Dragonborn… He is called the World-Eater also known as… Alduin'"  
Everyone in Berk. Even the Vikings shivered.  
Stoick stroked his beard. "So…. Where is this…? Dragonborn?"  
Again the elder start drawing  
Gobber and look and finally translated "She said 'He will come to you when times are tough…. But be warned!'"  
Everyone listen  
Gobber looked at the drawings again and finally said "She said ummm…. She said 'Alduin has minions so prepare yourself"  
Stoick nodded "We're Vikings! It's what we do!"  
Everyone yelled with approval.  
Gothi nodded and made a gesture with her hand that they're dismiss.  
Stoick look at his men "I need everybody to arm yourself with your best weapon" He turn to Hiccup "I need you and your friends to patrol the air just in case a dragon comes"

Hiccup nodded "yes dad"  
Stoick smiled at him, but in the back of his mind he thought 'Please let this not be our end'

* * *

**Please review! If you think I need to improve my writing please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Dragonborn Comes

**Sorry for the really late update... my excuse! Is school, some laziness (is that even a word?), and some forgetting. I sometimes forget things so i'm really SUPER SORRY! I'll try my best to keep this story updated! Chapter 2 is a WIP!**

A dark figure land in the trees of Berk.  
"Let's rest Gummy" A 13 year old boy said to his dragon that is a toothless night fury with retractable teeth.  
'Rest?' Gummy scoff, 'the great and powerful Dovahkiin needs a rest?!'  
The teen rolled his eyes, "Will you stop mocking me?!"  
'And why is that great and powerful Dovahkiin whose name is Wingstripe' Gummy continue.  
"Dude…. It's getting annoying. I mean seriously!"  
'I like annoying you'  
"Oh that's sweet" He grumbled  
Gummy chuckled  
"Come on Gummy… I thought I saw a village before we land"  
'You "thought" you saw a village? Gee I didn't thought the village will be that BIG!" He said sarcastically.  
"Whatever" Wingstripe rolled his eyes, "let's just keep moving"  
'well I'll make a fireplace, and you get the supplies'  
"Yea, yea I know"

**At Berk**

"ASTRID!"  
The blonde axe gal turn around and saw Heather running towards her.  
"What is it?"  
"How do you get a boyfriend?"  
Silence.  
"Ummm, okay…. Err you want a slim or strong boy?" she asked  
"Slim" Heather answered, "But he needs to be like an average… like strong but thin"  
"You can try Tuffnut" Astrid suggest.  
Heather shook her head, "Can't he's an idiot"

Astrid nodded, "yea your right… sorry can't help"  
"Why?"  
"The well is running out of water, and I have to go to the springs and get some"  
"Oh… okay"  
As Astrid left, Heather sighed sadly and went home, but then she heard someone  
"Hmmmm… Can I have umm…? An apple, some bread…. 'Bout 5 breads, and some… water?"  
Heather turned around and saw a teen about her age, a sword sheath on his back, 2 daggers strap on his waist, and a foldable crossbow holstered on his upper leg.  
"Sorry lad we ran out of water, Astrid is going to the springs to get some" the seller said.  
The teen sighed in frustration.  
Heather was sure that she heard "Curse Alduin's dragons"  
"What was that?" the seller ask.  
"Oh nothing!" He smile innocently, "I'll return when theirs water"  
"Okay lad"  
As he walked away, Heather followed him.  
Few minutes later, Heather saw him sitting on the edge of the cliff, feet hanging.  
"Beautiful view right?"  
Heather stayed silent.  
He huffed in annoyance, "I know you were following me… you need to work on your sneaking skills" He turn to face her.  
Heather look away to avoid his eyes… his sky blue eyes.  
"What's…? What's your name?" she asked.  
"Wingstripe" he answer.  
"Cool name"  
"Thanks" He rolled his eyes.  
"What?"  
"It's what everyone said when I have a conversation  
"Oh…. Names Heather"  
He smiled, "Nice name"  
"Thanks" She blush  
Wingstripe smile then he change the subject, "I heard about Alduin's attack"  
Heather groan, "Don't remind me…"  
"Yea…"  
"Their probably messing with the water holes… a battalion of Vikings checked it out but… few came out… the horrible part is… they can't find the solution"  
"Hmmmm… maybe I can help?"  
"How? I mean It's a maze of holes in their… I mean you probably get lost in their-  
"Don't worry I've been to many caves… even mazes!"  
"Look… your crazy"  
He shrug, "I'm always crazy"  
She rolled her eyes. "Your funeral"

**At the well**

Wingstripe was on a rope while Meatlug (a Gronkle) was hovering above the well holding the rope. He heard whispers saying that he's crazy and stuff, but like what he said he was born crazy. Wingstripe prayed to the gods so he won't be killed. Then he looked at Fishlegs (Meatlug's rider) and nodded at him.

**PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
